


Seeping Haze

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mental Coercion, Multi, Oral Sex, Parseltongue, Rape/Non-con References, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding world without a trace. Assumed dead, Voldemort and his Death Eaters gained the upper hand in the war. Draco Malfoy, with no options to turn to, followed in his father's footsteps. And now he has managed to earn himself a reward from the Dark Lord. Slight AU. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeping Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but this story will most likely never be updated.

“Ye _sss_. Well done, Draco.” the Dark Lord hissed, a tone of pleasure somehow coming through the inhuman sound. His blood red eyes eerily roamed over the Death Eaters that were gathered in front of him, then stopped to lock onto the well groomed blond's grey eyes. His near non-existent lips curved into a smirk as he forced his way into the young man's mind, finding the desires kept within to be rather fascinating.

 

“Draco, stay. The rest of you, leave.” Voldemort ordered sharply, watching as his loyal followers vacated the room without second thought. The young man in question visibly tensed. A mix of fear or anticipation clear to his Lord. In a manner too graceful to be fully human, the snake like wizard rose from his throne at the head of the long table and made his way behind the seated Draco. He noted the slight trembling of his shoulders as he placed his long fingered hands upon them. “You did very well finding me that mudblood girl. She has been a most troublesome rebel, and no doubt our prisoner will find it very interesting when I tell him that his dear friend is no more.”

 

“...Yes, _yes_. I do think that this requires a reward, young Draco.” Voldemort finished, his voice now whispering right next to Draco's right ear. He felt his cock twitch at the fear and nervousness he felt radiating off of the seated man. He couldn't help the sinister laugh that escaped him.

 

“Oh do not worry, boy. I know what you truly seek. And I am allowing it to you. You should be thankful.” Voldemort said as he pulled away from Draco's ear.

 

“I am thankful, My Lord.” Draco whispered shakily in reply, though it was obvious he had no clue about what Voldermort was “allowing” him. Though he had to worry what his Lord had seen in his mind through his use of legilimency.

While Draco had been lost in his thoughts, worrying over his near future, Voldemort had already made his way to the large double doors behind his throne, which led to his own private wing of the castle in which the tyrant had claimed for himself. He rarely allowed anyone entrance, but he was ever so pleased at what his little quivering ferret had brought him. “Come, Draco.” he eventually ordered, not waiting for the blond to follow before he made his way through the doors.

 

Draco rushed to follow his lord through the doors and down the dark hallway. This part of the castle, he noted, had been transfigured to look as if made from a very glossed obsidian stone. It appeared as if it should be very cold here, but instead was very pleasantly warm, no doubt a slew of charms in use to make it so. It made Draco reminisce of his school days in the Slytherin dungeons.

 

Voldemort finally turned sharply and made his way through a door to the right of the hall, and the door shut and locked behind Draco as he stepped past the threshold. He gulped down his nervousness as he realized he was in what looked to be the sitting room to private sleeping quarters. He felt his mind stall in fear, focused solely on the idea that Voldemort intended to... pleasure him. ' _That is definitely_ _ **not**_ _something that I want, thanks._ ' Draco thought to himself as he stood stock still in the middle of the sitting room. He noted that there were two doors on opposite sides on the room, not counting the locked exit behind him. Voldemort had disappeared inside of the room to the left, but Draco wasn't sure if he should follow.

 

Draco's eyes suddenly snapped towards the open door, the sound of voices drawing his attention. He could hear a few words spoken in English, but the rest was too quiet to make out. At least it wasn't parseltongue, he thought with a shiver. He did not want to be in close quarters with Nagini of all things. The scowl on his pale, handsome face grew deeper as his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly, quietly made his way over towards the open door. His eyes squinting as he tried to make out the room through the darkness. It looked as if the Dark Lord was leaning over the edge of a bed, covering the top half of someone who was laying in it. Someone who, he noticed, was also chained to the bed posts from his wrists and ankles. His eyes snapped open in sudden realization of who it was upon that bed.

 

“No...” Draco whispered out in disbelief. He didn't want to believe that of all the things the Dark Lord had seen in his mind, he had focused on his sick wet dreams featuring a certain scarred hero. Or, would be hero, seeing as Lord Voldemort had captured Harry during his seventh year, having found out that the raven haired man was one of his horcuxes. The wizarding world itself thought him to be dead, but a small amount of Death Eaters knew of the truth, and why the young man was being kept alive. He wouldn't have known of it either, except his Father had let it slip one night. The event of Harry's capture had set the tides for the Dark Lord, and the Light fell quickly without their poster boy to give them hope. There were still rebels of course, and The Order of the Phoenix was still strong with Shacklebolt as the head in place of the dead Dumbledore. But that mattered little, as the Death Eaters had complete control over the Ministry and even Hogwarts.

 

But then, not even the Death Eater's privy to the knowledge of Harry Potter, knew of where Lord Voldemort was keeping him. Apparently, it was his private rooms, shackled to his bed. A light blush played over Draco's pale cheekbones. He imagined a few things that someone might do to a person that was chained to a bed. Especially if that person was a rather frustratingly irresistible man that he expected the Dark Lord would love to break. As for Draco, he felt he'd prefer to be the one shackled, with Harry being the one to do many naughty things to him. With that thought, Draco's light blush spread and deepened. He also felt a certain rush below his belt that left him rather light headed.

 

' _Get a hold of yourself!_ ' he thought to himself cruelly, disgusted by the sick fantasies that plagued his mind. Perhaps these images are what his Lord had seen in his mind, he thought with mortification.

 

He was roused from his self-hating thoughts be the sound of the shackles clanging together, and he looked up to find that Voldemort had spelled the chains to release the shackled man. He could suddenly feel his heart in his throat.

 

Slowly, and with a slightly apparent pain, Harry rose from the bed and let his legs fall over the side. He stood slowly, carefully, gaining his balance before attempting to move further. Draco wondered if the pale man had been in bed for a long while, or if there were other... _reasons_ for his careful steps. Both his Lord and the disturbingly attractive man made their way out to the sitting room, and Draco drew back towards the middle, near the back of the couch. His jaw clenched as he felt those unnatural red eyes pin him down.

 

Voldemort smirked at the different emotions that were playing over his young Death Eater's face and body. He had seen many of the boy's fantasies, involving his delicious little prisoner. Apparently the young Malfoy had a very strong submissive desire for his old school rival. And he would get immense pleasure out of watching little Harry pound into him. He knew his little playtoy had a strong dominant, protective side. But he just would not allow such things between them. He was always the one in power, and he had loved taking the boy's sweet virginity and subsequently making him ache for his cock. He found out soon after his capture of the boy, that depending on his feelings, he could inflict great pleasure or pain by touch, through their bond. He believed this to be an effect of the horcrux inside of the boy, but felt there must be more to it as well. He was determined to find the answer and use it to his utmost advantage.

 

He felt a shiver run through his body as he remembered the delicious screams that would fill the room as he switched between inflicting white-hot pain and blinding pleasure. He nearly groaned at the memory of the striking Avada Kedavra eyes glazed over in desire, humiliation and hate. Oh how he loved when his little Harry would finally moan his name, hating himself all the while for finding pleasure in the one he should hate. That little child was the only one he allowed to call him by his given name. It was his little allowance, to make Harry think he was tormenting him by using the filthy muggle name he hated. He loved the little glares and hatred that would seep into his voice. It was so    
_cute_   
how the boy thought he was holding some power, when he really had none.

 

Bringing himself out of his delicious memories, he focused instead on the blond boy in front of them. While he was happy about that mudblood being captured, he hadn't planned on rewarding Draco. But when he saw those fantasies, he knew he'd allow the boy a little fun. “My dear Draco, what a fascinating turn of events, no?” He started. Draco paled, but made no move or sound.

 

“I'm sure that this was the last thing you were expecting, to have your fantasies fulfilled. Who would have thought that you so strongly desire to be fucked senseless by the _Chosen One_?” he asked with a high pitched cackle. He noticed Harry had snapped his cute little rebellious gaze onto him in questioning, and Draco had blushed furiously.

 

“Yes, yes, my chosen one. I want you to give our sweet Draco his reward, for capturing your silly little mudblood friend. Granger, was it?” He said, tormenting his captive. Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide before changing into a gaze filled with so much hatred it made his skin tingle and a strong desire spread over him, to shove his cock into the boy's tight arse.

 

Harry had made a move that could have been threatening, if he hadn't stopped himself halfway. His jaw muscles could be seen flexing and his fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. His whole body looked wired to attack, until a look of defeat seeped into his eyes and he let his head drop. Voldemort soaked in the tantalizing look of defeat, feeling high on his power. The boy's shoulders were shaking. Perhaps he was crying, or perhaps he was fighting to keep it inside. Either way, Voldemort knew he'd gained his window.

 

“Oh Harry, do not fret. I will keep the girl alive if you will earn it. The first thing you can do is to give Draco his reward, and I'll consider not killing the mudblood girl.” he offered, his tone deceptively sweet and comforting. “If you continue to please me well, then you can rest assured. But know this, it will be your fault if the girl dies, Harry. You brought her into this. Surely now you aren't just going to abandon her?” Voldemort asked manipulatively. He knew how strong Harry's hero complex was and how heavily he blamed himself, and he used that often to his advantage.

 

The room stilled as Voldemort waited for Harry's reply. Draco stood still in mortification, and Harry stared unseeingly at the floor. Slowly he came to his decision, drawn out of desperation and continuous defeat. A whisper too quiet to hear escaped him. His hands shook in anger and determination, and his face hardened in his decision. Voldemort's face spread into a viscous grin, as he didn't need to hear the words to know that Harry had made up his mind to do as Voldemort wished.

 

“Fine. I'll do it.” Harry repeated, more to himself than anyone else. His eyes now burned with a determined fire as he lifted his eyes to glare at Draco.

 

Draco had realized quickly that while his Lord had declared this to be his reward, it really had little to do with himself. He was but a tool to further control Harry. And he didn't delude himself into thinking he had the option to refuse this gift. Both young men were being played like puppets by this master. This sick, perverted Puppeteer. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a quickly approaching Potter. He felt a shiver run from head to toe as he looked into the fiery gaze of this tortured young man. He backed up, his instincts telling him there was danger, only for his arse to hit the back of the couch. He had no time to think before Harry was upon him, pressed hard against his body. He let out a shaky breath as he felt warm calloused hands slide over his own, pinning him against the back of the couch. Harry's face was so close to his own, he was sure he felt the heat radiating off of the other.

 

“That's it, Harry. Take control. Let out your anger. Make him _scream_ your name.” Draco heard that hissing voice, somewhere still towards the other side of the room. He felt his heart couldn't beat any faster, with it hammering away in his chest in anticipation. Yet he still wasn't prepared for Harry to suddenly grab his face roughly and kiss him fiercely. He gasped in surprise, only for a tongue to invade his mouth and rub sensually against his own. A feeling of electricity passed from that feeling straight through him. He tried to meet the exploring appendage with equal strength, but he couldn't find any moment of control.

 

Growling into the kiss, Harry ran his hands through Draco's perfectly combed hair and pulled hard. He bit harshly on Draco's bottom lip until it bled, then licked at it and sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue over the cut soothingly. Draco let out a deep groan and his body was slack against his own. Shifting slightly, Harry then rubbed his thigh firmly against Draco's crotch, where he could feel a definite bulge growing. Draco let out a startled yell that tapered off into a keening moan. He yanked harshly on Draco's hair until he got a pale porcelain neck exposed and he quickly started, biting and nipping and licking until a dark red spot formed, all the while he kept rubbing his thigh against the now rock hard cock covered by robes.

 

Voldemort himself wasn't unaffected by the display presented to him. His large cock was hard and pulsed with need as he watched his little Harry ravaging the usually tightly wound pureblood. The platinum blond boy was now gasping and moaning near non stop, with a rosy pink blush stained across his face. His hair was mussed with Harry's hands repeatedly pulling his head further back, trying to get easier access to the mark-able neck. Oh, how he wanted to take his lovely raven haired boy over the arm of the couch and pound into his arse unrelentingly, filling the room with mouth watering cries and screams. But he would take control of his urges. He wanted to enjoy the fire of his other fully. He wanted to watch as lust overtook the boys eyes and he lost his mind to his animal urges. Voldemort took out his wand from his robes and transfigured himself a throne of sorts and took his seat. Slowly, even teasing himself a little bit, he opened his robes and let his cock free of it's confines. He let out a satisfied breath as his fingers ghosted along the soft skin. His attention was brought back to the scene in front of him as Draco let out a series of loud moans and cries. It seemed the boy was getting frustrated by Harry's teasing.

 

“Harry, stop that teasing now before you make the poor boy come in his robes.” Voldemort lilted, giving himself the first stroke of his cock as Harry's bright green eyes met his. The piercing gaze flitted down towards his exposed cock and, he had to fight the urge to moan, Harry unconsciously licked his lips before bringing his eyes back to meet his blood red ones. They lingered for a moment longer before he dropped down to his knees and started to take off Draco's clothing. Draco was panting now with his eyes wide, when his own cock sprang free of his robes. He let out a strangled cry when without warning, Harry sucked the hard length into his mouth. Harry started to slowly bob his head on the engorged flesh, and cracked open his eyes to look sideways into Voldemort's own. This time, Voldemort did let out a very low moan as he watched those kiss bruised lips move over Draco's cock all while that teasing boy met his gaze with a fierce lust. He stroked himself hard a few times as he watched a mixture of saliva and pre-cum dribble down Harry's chin. Somehow, Harry seemed to smirk as Draco's cries became frantic, obviously right on the edge of coming. He looked right about to explode into Harry's mouth when Harry pulled away from the wet cock with a pop and stood.

 

Draco looked about ready to cry in frustration, his eyes pleading with Harry for release. Harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He moved his hands to remove the rest of Draco's robes, then ran his hands up and down along the smooth skin of Draco's chest and sides. He pinched and twisted Draco's nipples roughly, making Draco let out another moan of pleasure. Draco tried to rub his cock against Harry's clothed hip, but Harry just stepped out of reach, then grabbed Draco's hips and flipped him around. He settled Draco over the back of the couch and ran his hands almost lovingly along the smooth arse that was held out in front of him. Draco seemed to be very pleased and arched his back to lift his arse higher in the air. He probably wasn't expecting it, given from his cries of indignation when Harry started to brutally lay a series of resounding smacks against the pale arse cheeks. The skin glowing an angry red when he was finished and Draco's legs were quivering and he was moaning and crying.

 

Voldemort watched hungrily as Harry let out his favorite kink on the blond boy. Oh, did Harry love being spanked. Voldemort's lips curved upwards slightly as he looked over young Draco's face. The boy obviously thought the spanking was done with as Harry was gently kissing and licking the angry red skin. But with one last kiss, Harry pulled away again and unleashed a new rain of slaps that filled the air with the sound of skin smacking skin. Draco's entire body was shaking from the force of the slaps and he was letting out an equally endless rain of moans and high pitched cries. His legs looked about to give in from the assault. Voldemort shifted his focus to watching his lovely captive. Stroking his cock lightly, he observed the set expression on Harry's face as he was laying into Draco's arse. He could tell from the fire in the boy's green gaze that he was enjoying this greatly, but the expression on his face belied nothing. Voldemort let his gaze roam over Harry's thin but muscled arms and tight thighs. Harry was dressed in muggle slacks and a thin cotton long sleeved shirt that allowed his body to be shown off well. He felt pleased with himself for allowing Harry to keep his muggle clothing. They definitely suited him. It would be a shame to have that body covered in layers of robes.

 

Draco couldn't help but moan louder as his arse burned and stung with each spank. He was mortified as his cock twitched and the back of the couch was stained with his leaking pre-cum. He wasn't supposed to like being _spanked._ By Harry Potter, nonetheless. What was wrong with him? He couldn't imagine the shame in his Father's eyes if he was to hear about _this_. He suddenly didn't care, however, as Harry had stopped his brutal ministrations and started to firmly massage his burning arse. The skin of Harry's hands felt extremely rough on his over sensitized skin. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a wetness on his exposed arsehole. His eyes widened as he realized that Harry was licking the puckered entrance. Harry's hands were stroking up and down over Draco's naked legs, tickling the soft skin of his inner thighs. He groaned at the feeling of the wet appendage pushing it's way past the ring of muscle and nearly shouted at the way Harry started to practically fuck him with his tongue.

 

He knew he'd lost it when he felt a finger slowly trace his entrance before sliding in along with the soft tongue.

 

“Ahhh! Potter, yes! Yes!” he heard his traitorous voice call out. It sounded way too pleased with the situation. He had to bite his lip to still his voice when Harry started to bite and nibble on the outer ring of muscle, sometimes biting it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it quickly. It made sharp shocks of pleasure jolt to his rock hard cock. Why couldn't Harry just fuck him already and get it over with?

 

As if Harry heard Draco's pleading thoughts, he quickly pulled his tongue and and shoved three fingers into Draco's tight hole. Draco bucked back against the hand, trying to get more friction and get the fingers deeper inside of him. The slight pain of being spread open was intoxicating and Draco just wanted    
_more._   
More fingers, a cock, anything. He just craved that stretching and friction and thrusting more than anything else.

 

Harry watched in satisfaction as Draco finally succumbed to his pleasure and started to wildly thrust his hips back onto his fingers. Harry was feeling incredibly aroused and his cock was pulsing in the tight confines of his slacks. The combination of the power high from dominating Draco, and the intense red eyes watching his every move with fervor were driving him over the edge. He knew Draco would gladly take his cock in his arse right now and love it hard and fast, but Harry wasn't Voldemort. He did want to fuck Draco into a quivering mess, but he also knew what the pain was like, of being fucked before being ready and stretched properly and he didn't want to hurt Draco. So Harry tried to be patient, and stretch the blond man properly. Harry licked his lips as he started to thrust his three fingers in and out of Draco's arse. The muscle there was sucking his fingers in so wonderfully. It was tight and hot and he knew it'd feel amazing around his cock.

 

Harry thought back on things that Voldemort did as he was dominating Harry, that drove Harry wild. As he remembered last night, his cock twitched at all the dirty things Voldemort said to him.

 

“You like being fucked like a filthy slut, Malfoy? How many times did Blaise fuck this tight arse? I bet you begged for him to shove his cock inside of you.” Harry said in a growl that came out sounding a lot more harsh than he'd been meaning to. He saw Voldemort's eery red eyes light up in amusement, but Draco just moaned louder.

 

Harry leaned over so that he rested his chest against Draco's back and whispered into his ear. “How long have you been wanting me to fuck you? I bet you've always been a fucked up little boy who craved cock. What kind of things did you imagine, hmm?” he ended his teasing with adding a fourth finger.

 

“Ahhh.... please...” Draco moaned out as the four fingers were slamming harshly into his tight arse. At times they'd rub against his prostate and he'd see stars, but Harry would only tease the area before scissoring his fingers again. He wanted to cry in frustration.

 

“Please, what? What do you want, Malfoy? I won't know unless you tell me.” Harry teased again, wanting to hear Draco beg.

 

“Ahh, fuck you, Potter!” Draco growled in frustration. He was tired of this, tired of being on the edge.

 

Harry's laughs were mixed with a similar chuckle from Voldemort. “No no, Malfoy. I don't think you are going to fuck me anytime soon. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I guess I'll just stop if that's what you want.” Harry said with disappointment in his voice, and pulled his fingers out of Draco's arse, loving the sight of the gaping hole twitching from the loss.

 

“Merlin, Potter!” Draco nearly screamed. “Alright, I want you to fuck me!” he continued, his voice coming off in a whine.

 

“Fuck you? You'll have to be more descriptive than that.” Harry said as he lightly brushed his palm against the still red skin of Draco's arse. Draco could feel tears of frustration and mortification well up in his eyes at being made to beg like some harlot. But he couldn't handle the tension in his cock any further, so he gave up his pride.

 

“I... want you to pound your hard cock in my arse.” He admitted, feeling a shamed blush creep over his cheeks. Harry suddenly bent over him, licking the outer edge of his ear and nibbling it. “How do you want it, _Draco_?” he whispered, the breathe tickling Draco's ear.

 

When Draco didn't answer, Harry spanked his arse, harder than any of the previous had been. “Do you want me to fuck you hard? You want me to pound you into the floor, Draco?” Harry added a spank as he said Draco's name. “Do you want it fast? I'm going to make it so you can't even walk straight for a week.” Harry growled. Draco felt the heat of Harry's body fade as the raven haired man stepped away to remove his slacks. Draco turned his head back to get a sight of Harry's exposed cock, and his eyes widened at the unexpected width of it. He felt a pang of worry, but it was drowned out by the intense lust he felt as he took in the gorgeous sight of Harry's pale body that was lean but muscled. He wanted to roam his hands all over it, but he doubted he'd be allowed to do so by the Dark Lord sitting to the side, who was also soaking up every beautiful plane of Harry's body.

 

Voldemort groaned at the sight of his Harry, finally naked in all his beautiful, scarred magnificence. He nearly lost it at the sight of the boys hard cock, standing at attention and gleaming with leaking pre-cum. He had to remind himself that seeing that cock disappear into Draco's tight clenching arse would be a sight to behold. He wanted to soak up the sounds his captive would make as his role changed to the one doing the fucking. He wanted to lock eyes with the boy as his orgasm hit him. Voldemort breathed in deeply as he watched his chosen one spread his pre-cum around his cock, slightly lubricating it.

 

” _Fuck him without remorse, Harry. Make him cry and scream for me.”_ Voldemort called to Harry in parseltongue. It turned him on beyond belief to speak to Harry in the language of the snakes, and know Harry understood him. He also knew that Harry found it incredibly arousing as well. Harry's eyes locked with his own and he moved forward and tightly gripped Draco's hips. “ _I'm not nearly as sadistic as you are, Tom._ ” Harry hissed back at Voldemort with a snark that any other man would get killed on the spot for.

 

Harry looked down at the arousing sight before him. He had the tip of his cock pressed up against Draco's opening. He started to rub it up and down the cleft of Draco's arse, slightly pushing it in each time he passed over the puckered hole. “Are you sure you don't want me to fuck you hard and fast, Draco? I'm fine with just rubbing off on you right here.” He teased again and he grabbed his cock and started to slap it lightly against Draco's arse before returning to his rubbing.

 

Draco had finally felt a few tears of frustration slip down his cheeks. The teasing was too much. He kept thinking Harry would finally fuck him, only for him to pull away again. He hung his head, trying to finally swallow his pride and let out the words needed to get a thick cock inside him.

 

“Harry... I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Please..., I want your cock so badly.” he finally begged out. Once the words left his mouth, he felt a scream rip through his throat as the most amazing mixture of pleasure and pain filled his body. Harry had shoved his entire cock into his arse in one go.

 

“Ah... ahhh.” was the most eloquent thing he could get out as felt his muscles twitching around the thick cock buried up the base. He felt like he was being ripped in half, in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

 

Harry lazily stroked his hand along Draco's arched back. “See now, that wasn't so hard. And now you've got yourself a lovely cock stretching your little slutty arsehole wide open.” Harry started to make small thrusts, slowly pulling his cock out further each time. Until only the head of his cock was being clenched, and he shoved it all back in again.

 

Draco somehow noted that his ribs were starting to hurt from being bent over the back of the couch for so long. But he could hardly find it in him to care as Harry was starting to pick up his pace. He grabbed his own cock and started to stroke himself along, but Harry yanked his hand away and pulled both of his arms behind his back.

 

“Did I say you could touch yourself, slut?” He growled and gave Draco a few painfully hard thrusts. Draco felt the tears well up again. Why couldn't he just get off? This wasn't fair!

 

Harry moved to stroke his hands up and down Draco's thighs again, as Voldemort had waved his hand and Draco had felt a bind run around and tighten on his wrists. Harry was starting to grope and massage Draco's arse, pulling the cheeks apart to get a view of the ring of muscle as his cock slid inside. He started to thrust his hips faster and harder, while Draco's arse clenched and sucked his cock in further. He was nearly pounding the blond with abandon, loving the sounds the he drew out of the man.

 

“You like this, slut? I bet it's a dream come true for you to feel my thick cock spreading your slutty hole. It really doesn't want to let me go. You are so fucking tight!” Harry was growling and groaning as Draco's arse started to randomly clench and try to tip him over the edge. He leaned over and stroked and groped his hands along Draco's chest, finding his hard nipples and twisting and pulling on them ruthlessly, drawing screams from Draco's mouth.

 

Harry bent his knees a bit to reach a different angle, and Draco started screaming and thrusting back on Harry's cock with excitement as the tip of Harry's cock pounded into his prostate.

 

“YES! Harrry, ahhhhh! Fuck my slutty arse, yes! Ahhh harder, harder, harder!” Draco wailed as Harry obliged. The room was filled with the sounds of screaming and groaning and skin slapping skin. It reeked of sex and the air had become humid. Draco felt the tingling whiteness of his orgasm falling over his mind, and with a well placed thrust straight into his prostate, Draco came. He spurted ribbons of come across the back of the couch and lay there gasping as Harry continued to thrust away inside of him.

 

“Ahh your arse is made to be fucked! Fucking perfect.” Harry groaned at the clenching muscles around his cock pushing him closer to coming. Harry looked over to Voldemort and was overcome by lust as the man's eyes were raking over his body. The man had his long fingers wrapped tightly around his pulsing, huge cock and was stroking and twisting his hand around it. The tip of it was an angry red and there was liquid leaking out that had Harry instinctively licking his lips. He wanted to lick it away and suck that cock into his mouth. He wanted to taste Voldemort's cock in his mouth and feel the heavy weight resting on his tongue. Harry started to thrust crazily and he imagined Voldemort fucking his mouth with his cock, the tip repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. And as he imagined the come spurting out into his mouth, Harry came with a shout into Draco's clenching arsehole and locked eyes with Voldemort, letting the man invade his mind to know what Harry was imagining to make him come. Voldemort's face became overcome with a possessive fire as he stroked one last time and his cock started twitching, and he came onto his robes. Oh, his Harry was such a little tease.

 

Voldemort wandlessly cast    
_evanesco_   
on the come on his robes and calmly arranged them to their original position. He stood and made his way to the quivering boys, that were collapsed on the back of the couch. Harry rose, and pulled himself out of Draco, then felt a bit fascinated as the hole started twitching and his come started to leak out onto the milky white thighs. He almost wanted to shove his fingers inside of that clenching hole and feel around inside. But his attention was drawn away as Voldemort came behind him and stroked his cold hands from his back around to his chest, slightly teasing his nipples as he went. 

 

Draco didn't seem like he'd be strong enough to get up any time soon, so with another wave of his hand, Voldemort undid his bonds and levitated him around to the right side of the couch. Actually, Harry wasn't sure if Draco was even conscious. It would be rather amusing if he really had fucked Draco hard enough to pass out.

 

Harry gasped as Voldemort started to stroke his sensitive cock back to life. He moaned and let his head fall back onto the taller man's chest.

 

“ _Now, how about we continue this together? We both know this little bit wont be enough to satisfy you.”_ Voldemort hissed into Harry's ear and rubbed his thumb around the slit of Harry's cock. “ _I want to fuck your tight arse so badly, Harry. But first how about we fulfill that little fantasy of yours, hm?_ ” Voldemort hissed again and started licking the juncture of ear and jaw, one of Harry's sensitive spots.

 

Harry gasped and his eyes slid half way shut in pleasure. “   
_I want your huge cock in me so badly, Tom. I want you to tear me open.”_   
Harry hissed back, letting his lust out in his voice. Voldemort bit down on the top of Harry's ear hard enough to draw blood, and both of their cocks twitched to life.

 

'   
_I've become such a masochist because of this man..._   
' Harry thought in exasperation. He had given up fighting his desires for the man long ago.


End file.
